<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это мой майор! by Alisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423835">Это мой майор!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse'>Alisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дориан ревнует.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это мой майор!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это мой майор! — восторженно воскликнул агент Z. — Он потрясающий!</p>
<p>Z, а вместе с ним и молодой агент итальянской разведки, задрав головы, смотрели в небо, где майор Эбербах успешно вел на посадку самолет гражданской авиации.</p>
<p>Дориан тоже смотрел наверх, но его тянуло подойти к Z и прошипеть ему в лицо, что Клаус — это его, Эроики, майор, а не чей-либо еще!</p>
<p>В другой раз агент G, хихикая, кокетливо заявлял:</p>
<p>— Ах, мой майор очень импозантен! Я прямо таю, когда он смотрит на меня так строго!</p>
<p>Дориан бы непременно ответил ему какой-нибудь завуалированной гадостью, если бы сам Клаус не успел подойти и устроить им обоим разнос.</p>
<p>Агент А был прочно и счастливо женат, и только этот факт спас его от расправы Эроики, когда тот безрассудно заявил Мише:</p>
<p>— Мой майор всегда на шаг впереди вас!</p>
<p>И так — постоянно. Алфавиты, несмотря на призрак командировки на Аляску, дружно говорили «мой майор», когда Клаус этого не слышал. Дориан сперва посмеивался, но потом начал скрежетать зубами на каждое подобное заявление. Алфавиты, хоть и тайком от Клауса, но могли позволить себе такие слова в обществе. А Дориан — нет.</p>
<p>Но кроме алфавитов в НАТО работали другие люди, среди которых были красивые женщины. И Эбербах-старший не упускал случая попрекнуть Клауса его статусом завидного холостяка и подстроить знакомство с очередной фройляйн. Половина из них считала допустимым проворковать «мой майор» на первой же встрече. Выражение лица Клауса после этих слов обычно менялось так, что не состоявшиеся фрау Эбербах сбегали сами.</p>
<p>Но Дориан все равно кипел от негодования и готов был на стены лезть. Их тайный роман был лучшим событием в жизни Дориана. И вместе с тем уже случившегося было мало, Дориан сгорал от желания заявить всему миру, что Клаус — его и только его. Чтобы и Z, и G, и другие алфавиты, и все эти женщины поняли раз и навсегда, что слова «мой майор» являются привилегией Дориана. И чтобы никто больше не смел их произносить, особенно — с прицелом воплотить эту фразу в реальность.</p>
<p>Клаус, конечно, не давал реальных поводов для ревности. Говоря по правде, его раздражали любые поползновения в его сторону, за исключением тех интимных вещей, которые позволялись только Дориану. Но это все равно казалось недостаточным, и Дориан по-настоящему зациклился на этих словах, на своих попытках доказать всему миру, включая самого себя и Клауса, что только он может с полным правом говорить «мой майор».</p>
<p>В какой-то момент Дориан решил, что удовлетворит свои низменные порывы, если возьмет Клауса. Как-то всегда складывалось, что даже первоначальная договоренность о том, кто будет сверху на этот раз, в процессе перетекала в страстный секс, и Дориан, потеряв голову, забывал обо всем на свете. Клаус никогда не отказывался поменяться ролями, но на практике не оставлял ни единого шанса сделать это.</p>
<p>И на этот раз Дориан был твердо намерен взять свое. Во всем был виноват Z, который набрался нахальства на миссии угостить Клауса кофе на вынос. «Какая ерунда!» — скажете вы. Но, зная Z, Дориан был уверен, что этот стакан кофе был больше, чем просто напитком. Хотя Клаус все равно ничего не заметил и выпил предложенное, проворчав, что «Нескафе» был бы лучше.</p>
<p>— У моего майора специфический вкус, — с извиняющейся улыбкой сказал Z Дориану.</p>
<p>Пф! Можно подумать, хоть кто-то на этой планете знал о вкусах Клауса доскональней самого Дориана!</p>
<p>Например, Клаусу нравилось, когда его шею долго и обстоятельно целовали. Необычная чувствительная зона нашлась на левом локтевом сгибе: у Клауса начинали вырываться стоны, когда Дориан поднимался губами от запястья к локтю по внутренней стороне руки. Это не говоря о том, что Клаус просто с ума сходил, стоило Дориану приласкать его орально.</p>
<p>Обычно на этом моменте Клаус и брал инициативу в свои руки, предпочитая самому быть тем, кто доводит до исступления. Может, именно поэтому Дориан и бесился: когда он не помнил себя от происходящего, Клаус все еще держался в рамках жесткой самодисциплины. Но сегодня у него ничего не выйдет.</p>
<p>Клаус с усмешкой откинулся на подушки, глядя на решительно настроенного Дориана с удивленным прищуром. Да, жёсткий майор Эбербах оставался за пределами спальни, а <i>Клаус</i> мог позволить себе больше человечности, поддаваясь настойчивым изощренным ласкам. Дориан на этот раз был сосредоточен не на себе, а на нем. И оказалось, что доставлять удовольствие Клаусу было едва ли не приятнее, чем получать его самому.</p>
<p>Быть внутри Клауса было восхитительно. Дориан задыхался от того, как подрагивали у Клауса ресницы, как потрясающе он выглядел, разметавшись на постели. И Дориан двигался медленно, растягивая эти чудесные минуты, когда Клаус его и только его. Когда в этой упрямой черноволосой голове не было мыслей о лишних людях, а были только мысли о самом Дориане. Клаус был чудовищем, которое вырвало и поглотило сердце Дориана, годами истекающее кровью от затаенной ревности.</p>
<p>— Ты — <i>мой</i> майор! — объявил Дориан, остановившись.</p>
<p>Ему казалось, что это правда. Что Клаус, так красиво, так открыто распластанный под ним, действительно только и исключительно его.</p>
<p>Но Клаус дернул уголком губ, ответил жёстко и внятно:</p>
<p>— Что за вздор.</p>
<p>Только у него в такую минуту мог не дрожать и не срываться голос. Только Клаус мог заявить нечто подобное трахающему его любовнику таким тоном.</p>
<p>Дориану показалось, что от его счастливого радужного мира остались одни осколки.</p>
<p>А Клаус добавил:</p>
<p>— Я не могу быть твоим <i>майором</i>. Ты вообще не военнослужащий.</p>
<p>Дориан сглотнул. У него голова шла кругом от этих эмоциональных качелей. А Клаус смотрел так, будто у него были претензии только к слову «майор».</p>
<p>— Тогда ты просто — мой, — прошептал Дориан.</p>
<p>— Как будто в этом можно сомневаться, — вздохнул Клаус, притягивая к себе Дориана для поцелуя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>